A Little More
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Just another Jumper trying to live their life crosses Griffin's path. Of course, it's going to be unforgettable. - Griffin/OMC, slight Griffin/David. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've done a Jumper fic, but I had this bouncing around my mind. I'll give a little more info on the OC down the line. Just know that I'm basing his looks off the wonderful Norman Reedus. Also - there will be slash of the Griffin/OMC kind and Griffin/David kind. Don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

He never did this sort of thing – going out to have fun. Actually, truth be told, he wasn't sure he knew what fun was sometimes. Being too busy staying alive was a lot more concerning than doing anything remotely fun.

Shifting in the seat where he was sitting in the corner of the fairly lit up club, the scraggly haired man kept his eyes peeled while he lifted his drink for a sip. Of course he was still on guard, still on his toes if any of them showed up. It really didn't help that they knew he was in the area somewhere.

The music on the overhead speakers was beginning to shift into the next song and he saw the door open. This man, with messy brown hair and a leather jacket, looked a little frantic. Almost as if he had been running from someone. This idea immediately caused a frown to spread on his face and to get up from where he was sitting, feeting moving towards the back area for the emergency exit. He didn't realize the newcomer in the club was going in the same direction, or that he was literally a step behind him now.

"Oi, out of my way, buddy."

He kept moving and glanced back. Yeah, this guy wasn't who he thought he was; which put him at ease but also raised more questions. Who was he trying to get away from? Was he just trying to hide from someone normal? Or could he be like him – a Jumper?

"Looks like we're going the same way, actually," he quipped back at the messy haired man.

First out to the door, he pushed it open and they exited. Never did he expect the man to Jump in front of him and glare angrily before Jumping again and proceeding to slam him into a back, keeping his grip on his jacket the whole time. "Look, I don't have time for someone's shit. I will leave you inside the damned Giza pyramids. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Blinking, the man's attitude didn't have much effect on him. The threat didn't' either, mostly because he'd have no problem getting out of a pyramid. Smacking his grip away and pushing the messy haired man back a few inches, he glared at the other. "One, I don't have to tell you anything. Two, you don't scare me so cut the tough guy act."

"Tough guy act?" The man took a step closer again and narrowed his eyes. "It's no joke. You don't answer me and I will—"

"I'm like you, asshole, so cool it."

Scoffing, the other man shook his head. He looked almost amused as he took a few steps back and paced. "You all just come out of the wood works don't you? One right after the fucking other…"

"Believe me, I'm gone already." He held up his hands defensively, caught a quick of the room, before Jumping out of where he just was. He appeared under a bridge in London, a few miles from where the club had been and setting him back on course for his day with a sigh. That was how he met Griffin O'Conner the first time. And it wasn't about to be his last.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he ended up meeting Griffin O'Conner it was a little…odd.

He had no idea there were Paladins in the area since none had been tailing him lately, but apparently, it was because they were too busy tracking the other Jumper – the more dangerous one. He was back under the bridge in London and just about to light up the cigarette he had pulled out where there was a rush of wind and he was being hauled to his feet.

Eyes widened and his first instinct was to act but…he was curious upon recognizing that this face was a familiar one. One that he had seen not more than five days prior. His brow knotted in confusion. Had he followed him or was this purely a coincidence? Not sure about this, he huffed before the other spoke.

"Keep yer bloody mouth shut. Stay still." Lips were a hard line and eyes were glancing upwards while Griffin appeared to be listening for something. Something like feet were heard trampling over head against the concrete of the bridge and he looked up to see what all the ruckus was himself. Never did he expect Griffin to lean his face down as if to bury it in his neck, something he realized to be an act of hiding as fists curled tighter into his jacket.

"Uh…" His brow went up and the other man looked at him, straightening up a little. He wasn't sure if the look on his face was one of someone who was amused by the reaction or just glad to be safe from the Paladins. Usually most Jumpers had that same look when they got Paladins off their tail. He would know, after all, since he made it part of his day job to do as such.

"Sorry stranger. Or not stranger. Had to borrow ya." Griffin already turned on his heel after backing up a step and averting his attention. "I'm sure we'll bump paths again since this is the second. Just make sure you remember to stay outta my way, got it?"

The frazzled hair Jumper was walking away from him down into where the underside of the bridge went to the drop off towards the pond. "Brandon, for future reference! Not stranger."

Brandon could hear something like a chuckle before the response came echoing down to him: "Griffin. Now bugger off!"


End file.
